


Triptych in Rose Petals and Chocolate

by paranomastic



Series: RWBY Polyptychs [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/pseuds/paranomastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Triptych - A picture (such as a painting) that has three panels placed next to each other</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Coco dating? It's more likely than you might think.</p><p>... not in canon, like. In the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych in Rose Petals and Chocolate

One

It takes three sessions of Team RWBY and Team CFVY sparring together, all initiated by Ruby and all somehow agreed to by the upperclassman, for Yang to figure out something more is going on. The way Ruby talks to the members of the other team, the bounce in her step on the way to the arena, how aggressive she gets during the fights, maybe even how she keeps running off on her own to go to the library during what just happens to be a second-year student free period.

Ruby is dating _someone_ in Team CFVY. Yang just needs to find out who.

So in the locker room after their fourth match, when Ruby says “I have something I should tell you guys, hang on a sec, I’ll be right back,” she turns towards Blake and Weiss.

“Alright, time to place bets. Which one is she walking in here hand-in-hand with?”

Weiss frowns, “You can’t just assume-“

“Velvet, probably.” Blake intones, bandaging a scratch on her arm, “They seem like they could be a good fit for each other.”

“Really, you two, I don’t-“

“I dunno, I’m thinking maybe Fox. He’s got the whole, I don’t know, stoic thing? It’d be cute.” Yang shrugs, “Velvet seems too… quiet, I guess? And definitely not Yatsuhashi. What do you think, Weiss?”

“I think this conversation is idiotic, and-“

“Oh my god, you know who it is.” A smile more devious than Weiss could ever hope to conjure up breaks out across Yang’s face, “Spill.”

Weiss steps back as Yang approaches, but finds a silent Blake equally invested approaching from the other side, “It… _came up_ , yes. But Ruby specifically asked me not to tell-”

As the two were a mere foot or so away from her on either side, though, the locker room door slides open and Weiss is saved.

“… Huh.” Blake blinks once, twice.

“No. Way.” Yang, much less reserved as per usual, gawks instead.

And Ruby walks through the door, beaming, holding hands with the Team CFVY member Yang had not even bothered to consider.

“Hey.” Says Coco, and Yang thinks this might be the proudest she has ever been of her little sister.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Two

How Coco Adel ended up in love with some energetic wisp of a girl who wore an actual literal cape to class? Anyone’s guess is probably as good as hers. One thing had just sort of led to another, and then they were spending a lot more time together talking about team leader responsibilities and then she had taken Ruby out shopping and suddenly Ruby had talked her into getting ice cream sandwiches and Coco knew she had to ask her out. And things went from there, until now she was so head-over-heels that the cape went a hundred percent unchallenged.

_”I don’t know, she’s a good leader, she’s got a lot of good energy, I love her. I’m not great at the romantic words stuff, you know that.”_

How Ruby Rose ended up in love with… well, there was really no way to describe her other than just Coco Adel? It was hard not to like her, obviously, but the way she carried herself and the way she talked about leadership had made Ruby _really_ like her. And then they started dating, and there were just so many things about her that Ruby grew to find amazing. And now she was in love. Oops?

_”She’s really strong and nice once you get to know her and sometimes she lets me borrow her glasses and oh man her weapon is **so cool** and her name is hot chocolate! Why wouldn’t I love her?”_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Three

Coco ended up buying clothes for Ruby less often than expected, but Ruby made sure to wear every single outfit at least once. Owning a large wardrobe just seemed to not be Ruby’s thing, and Coco respected that. She could work with it. But apart from one date to a particularly nice restaurant, every single outfit showed back up on her with her cloak attached. Even if Coco balanced the outfit specifically to not include it, nope. Cloak. Every time.

“Really?” Coco would ask, pointedly looking at it.

“It’s what I wear!” Ruby would frown at her in the most sickeningly endearing way, and Coco would have to avert her gaze.

“Fine. For today. Let’s just get going.” 

And then they would go out, and they would have a great time, cloak or no! It still bugged her, though, despite her attempts otherwise. It just looked so… so… If they had sex would she wear it? No matter how in love she was that was something Coco Adel would not abide.

Then one day she and Ruby were out and someone else spoke up about it. “Nice cape, nerd, your mom make it for you?” Coco stopped in her tracks, grip on her handbag tightening.

After mall security had escorted all involved parties out, Ruby looked up at her. “Why… did you do that?”

“He insulted your cloak.”

“Yeah okay and that hurt for a lot of reasons but…” Ruby looked away, “You do that too.”

Coco took her sunglasses off and put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, “Listen, Ruby. I love you, and I love the cloak. I just…” She glanced around the area, trying to think of something. “Tell you what. We’re going out for dinner tomorrow, somewhere less… _public_. Meet me at my room at seven, no cloak, alright?”

“Uh… sure, okay.”

When Ruby arrived at Team CFVY’s dorm room later, she found a box labeled ‘RUBY’ on the front in Coco’s remarkably utilitarian handwriting in front of the door. And when she opened it, a bundle of hand-sewn red and black cloth that turned out to be a new cloak unfolded, and within it was hidden a note.

_Ruby,_

_It’s not about what you wear, it’s about variety. The address of this place is on the other side of the paper, I’ll meet you here. And uh. Sorry. About making fun of the cape. I’ll tell you that in person when you get here, but I mean it. I was being stupid._

_-Coco_

_P.S. I’m also wearing a cape please hurry I don’t wear it nearly as well as you and people are probably staring._

Ruby giggled as she flipped the note over. Time to save her girlfriend from herself, she supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is actually going to allow me to do some weird fun stuff with smaller pairings, too. Next one probably won't fall prey to my massive Ruby bias. Probably. Man this was a great 2AM idea, though.


End file.
